2017 год
Год экологии в России . Год науки в Белоруссии . События См. также: Категория:2017 год Январь мини|[[Инаугурация Дональда Трампа|Инаугурация Дональда Трампа]] * 1 января ** Вступил в должность 9-й генеральный секретарь ООН Антониу Гутерреш . ** Киргизия ввела в обращение новые банкноты . ** В результате нападения на ночной клуб «Reina» в Стамбуле в новогоднюю ночь погибли 39 человек, 69 человек получили ранения . ** Дорис Лойтхард вступила в должность президента Швейцарии . * 4 января — новым главой правительства Румынии стал Сорин ГриндянуПавел Филип поздравил с назначением нового премьер-министра Румынии.. * 7 января — вступил в должность президент Ганы Нана Акуфо-Аддо . * 10 января — в результате двойного теракта возле зданий парламента Афганистана в Кабуле погибли около 50 человек, ранены около 45 . * 11—29 января — чемпионат мира по гандболу (Франция)Чемпионат мира.. * 16 января — в Бишкеке (Киргизия) грузовой самолет Boeing-747 рухнул на посёлок Дача-Суу. Погибли 37 человек . * 18 января ** ЦРУ обнародовало рассекреченные документы о холодной войне и НЛОЦРУ обнародовало рассекреченные документы о холодной войне и НЛО.. ** В итальянских областях Лацио, Абруцци и Марке в течение нескольких часов произошли четыре сильных землетрясения магнитудой до 5,7. 29 человек погибли под завалами после на отель «Ригопьяно» в области Абруцци . * 18 января — 9 февраля — протесты в Румынии. * 20 января — Дональд Трамп вступил в должность президента Соединенных Штатов Америки . * 21 января — Яйя Джамме согласился оставить пост президента Гамбии, в должность вступил Адама БэрроуЯхья Джамме отказался от претензий на пост президента Гамбии. . * 22 января ** Саммит министров сельского хозяйства G20 (Берлин, Германия) . ** Румен Радев вступил в должность президента Болгарии . * 24 января — 5 февраля — чемпионат мира по хоккею с мячом (Швеция)Чемпионат мира 2017 год (группа Б). * 26 января — Александр Ван дер Беллен вступил в должность президента Австрии . * 29 января — 8 февраля — зимняя Универсиада (Алма-Ата, Казахстан) . Февраль * 7 февраля ** В американском штате Калифорния после сильных дождей началось самой высокой в США плотины на озере Оровилл. В Калифорнии объявлена эвакуация населения. Под угрозой — почти 200 тысяч человек . ** Жовенель Моиз вступил в должность президента Гаити . * 8 февраля — президентские выборы в Сомали. Избран Мохамед Абдуллахи Мохамед . * 12 февраля ** Президентские выборы в ТуркменииВ Туркмении начались выборы президента.. Президентом в третий раз избран Гурбангулы Бердымухамедов . ** Президентские выборы в Германии. Избран Франк-Вальтер ШтайнмайерФранк-Вальтер Штайнмайер избран 12-м президентом Германии.. * 13 февраля ** Вынужденная отставка Майкла Флинна с поста советника президента США по национальной безопасности. ** Убийство Ким Чен Нама в Куала-Лумпуре, вызвавшее острый кризис в отношениях Малайзии с КНДР. * 19—26 февраля — VIII Зимние Азиатские игры (Саппоро, Япония) . Март * 10 марта — Конституционный суд Южной Кореи утвердил импичмент президента Пак Кын ХеКонституционный суд Южной Кореи утвердил импичмент президента страны.South Korean court throws president out of office, 2 dead in protest. . * 12 марта — парламентские выборы в Абхазии (первый тур) . * 13 марта — парламент Венгрии переизбрал на второй срок президента Яноша Адера . * 15 марта — парламентские выборы в Нидерландах . * 19 марта — Франк-Вальтер Штайнмайер вступил в должность президента Германии . * 22 марта — теракт на Вестминстерском мосту в Лондоне. * 26 марта ** Парламентские выборы в Абхазии (второй тур) . ** Парламентские выборы в Болгарии . По предварительным данным, победу одержала партия ГЕРБ . ** Акции протеста против коррупции в высших эшелонах российской власти, прошедшие в десятках городов России . * 29 марта — 2 апреля — чемпионат мира по фигурному катанию (Финляндия) . Апрель * 2 апреля ** Парламентские выборы в Армении (2017) . Большинство голосов набрали Республиканская партия и блок «Царукян»Избирательная революция.. ** Президентские выборы в Сербии (2017)В Сербии стартовали президентские выборы.. Победу одержал действующий премьер-министр Александр Вучич. ** Второй тур выборов президента ЭквадораГолосование на президентских выборах в Эквадоре завершилось.. Победу одержал представитель правящего левого блока Альянс гордой и независимой родины Ленин Морено . * 3 апреля — теракт в Петербургском метрополитене. Погибли 16 человек, 87 ранены . * 4 апреля — поражение населения химическими отравляющими веществами в сирийском городе Хан-Шейхун (провинция Идлиб). Погибли 74 человека, ранены 557 человек . * 7 апреля — авиаудар крылатыми ракетами «Томагавк» по сирийской авиабазе «Эш-Шайрат» в провинции Хомс, нанесённый после химической атаки в Идлибе . * 9 апреля — президентские выборы и конституционный референдум в Южной Осетии . На выборах президента победу одержал Анатолий Бибилов . * 10 апреля — на Землю вернулся экипаж космического корабля Союз МС-02 в составе Сергея Рыжикова, Андрея Борисенко и Роберта Кимбро . * 16 апреля — конституционный референдум в Турции о переходе от парламентской формы правления к президентской республикеБольше 50 % участников референдума в Турции поддержали реформу Эрдогана.. * 20 апреля — запуск на МКС космического корабля Союз МС-04 с экипажем в составе Фёдора Юрчихина (Россия) и Джека Фишера (США) . * 21 апреля — Анатолий Бибилов вступил в должность президента Южной Осетии . * 23 апреля — первый тур президентских выборов во Франции . Во второй тур вышли Эмманюэль Макрон (партия Вперёд!) и Марин Ле Пен (Национальный Фронт) . * 29 апреля — на Кубе разбился пассажирский самолет АН-26. Погибли 39 пассажиров и членов экипажаНа Кубе разбился пассажирский самолет АН-26.. Май * 5—21 мая — чемпионат мира по хоккею с шайбой (Германия и Франция) . Чемпионом стала Сборная Швеции. Сборная России стала бронзовым призёром . * 7 мая — президентские выборы во Франции (второй тур) . Победу одержал Эмманюэль Макрон . * 9 мая ** Президентские выборы в Южной Корее. Избранный президентом Мун Чжэ Ин вступил в должность . ** Увольнение Джеймса Коми с поста директора ФБР США. * 9—13 мая — 62-й конкурс песни «Евровидение» (Киев, Украина) . Победителем стал певец из Португалии Сальвадор Собрал, второе место занял Кристиан Костов, представлявший на конкурсе БолгариюКак прошёл финал «Евровидения» в Киеве. Репортаж «Медузы». * 14 мая — Эмманюэль Макрон вступил в должность президента Франции . * 19 мая — выборы президента Ирана . Победу одержал действующий глава государства Хасан Рухани . * 19—21 мая — чемпионат Европы по художественной гимнастике (Будапешт, Венгрия) . * 22 мая — взрыв в Манчестере (Великобритания) на стадионе «Манчестер Арена». Бомбу привёл в действие террорист-смертник. Погибли 23 человека, 120 получили ранения . * 26—27 мая — саммит G7 (Италия) . * 28 мая — наводнение и оползни в Шри-Ланке. Погибли 177 человек, 109 пропали без вестиНазарбаев выразил соболезнование президенту Шри-Ланки.. * 29 мая — ураган в Москве и Подмосковье. Погибли 18 человек, более 170 получили ранения . Июнь * 2 июня — экипаж МКС в составе Олега Новицкого и Томы Песке вернулся с МКС на ЗемлюСпускаемый аппарат с двумя членами экипажа МКС приземлился в Казахстане.. * 3 июня ** Теракт в Лондоне. В результате серии нападений в центре города погибли 8 человек, десятки ранены. ** Парламентские выборы в Лесото. Партия бывшего премьер-министра Тома Табане получила 48 из 120 мест Lesotho: Incumbent Mosisili loses election to former Prime Minister Thabane. . * 7 июня — двойной теракт в Тегеране (Иран) в здании парламента и в мавзолее Хомейни. Погибли 12 человек, 42 ранены. Ответственность за теракт взяла на себя террористическая группировка «Исламское государство» . * 8 июня — досрочные парламентские выборы в Великобритании . Победу одержала Консервативная партия, потеряв большинство в парламенте . * 10 июня — 10 сентября — международная специализированная выставка Expo 2017 (Астана, Казахстан) . * 11 июня ** Парламентские выборы во Франции (1-й тур) . ** . На пятом референдуме о вхождении в качестве штата в состав США вхождение поддержали 97 % участников при явке 23 %Жители Пуэрто-Рико высказались за присоединение к США в качестве штата.. ** Начал действовать безвизовый режим между Украиной и ЕС в части туристических поездок на территории Шенгенской зоны, за исключением Великобритании и Ирландии . * 12 июня — массовые акции протеста против коррупции в высших эшелонах российской власти, прошедшие в десятках городов России . * 14 июня — в результате пожара в здании Grenfell Tower в Лондоне погибли и пропали без вести 79 человек . * 15 июня — был отменён платный роуминг для граждан на территории Евросоюза . * 17—23 июня — лесной пожар в Педроган-Гранде (Португалия), крупнейший по числу жертв и по площади в новейшей истории Португалии. 64 погибших. * 17 июня — 2 июля — Кубок конфедераций FIFA (Россия) . Победу одержала сборная Германии . * 18 июня — парламентские выборы во Франции (2-й тур) . Победу одержало движение «Вперёд, Республика!»Вперед, Республика: во французский парламент прошло рекордное число женщин-депутатов.. * 25 июня — парламентские выборы в Албании . По предварительным данным Социалистическая партия, возглавляемая премьер-министром страны Эди Рамой, заняла 74 из 140 мест в парламенте . * 26 июня — президентские выборы в Монголии (1-й тур). Во второй тур прошли кандидат от Демократической партии Халтмаагийн Баттулга и лидер Монгольской народной партии Миеэгомбын ЭнхболдВторой тур президентских выборов в Монголии пройдёт 9 июля.. Июль * 7 июля — президентские выборы в Монголии (2-й тур)В Монголии начался второй тур президентских выборов.. Победу одержал кандидат Демократической партии Халтмаагийн Баттулга . * 7—8 июля — саммит G20 (Гамбург, Германия) . * 10 июля — Мосул (Ирак) освобождён от боевиков террористической группировки «Исламское государство» . * 14—30 июля — 17-й чемпионат мира по водным видам спорта (Будапешт, Венгрия) . * 16 июля — референдум в ВенесуэлеВ Венесуэле начался организованный оппозицией народный референдум.. * 17 июля — президентские выборы в Индии. Победу одержал кандидат от Бхаратия джаната парти Рам Натх КовиндНовым президентом Индии стал выходец из неприкасаемых Рам Натх Ковинд.. * 19 июля — в журнале «''Nature Communications''» опубликована информация об обнаружении в пещере неподалёку от города Банда-Ачех (Индонезия) следов цунами за период времени 5000 лет . * 24—29 июля — XIX Международный ботанический конгресс (Шэньчжэнь, Китайская Народная Республика) . * 28 июля — старт космического корабля Союз МС-05 в составе экипажа Сергея Рязанского, Рэндолфа Брезника и Паоло Несполи с космодрома БайконурЧлены экипажа Союз МС-05 успешно перешли на МКС.. Август * 2 августа — президент США Дональд Трамп подписал законопроект CAATSA, законодательно закрепляющий и расширяющий санкции против России, Ирана и КНДР — перевод Statement by President Donald J. Trump on Signing the «Countering America’s Adversaries Through Sanctions Act» — August 2, 2017. * 4 августа — президентские выборы в Руанде . Президент Руанды Поль Кагаме, находящийся у власти с 2000 года, переизбран на новый срок. За него отдали свои голоса 99 % избирателейПравящий 17 лет президент Руанды переизбран 99 процентами граждан.. * 4—13 августа — чемпионат мира по лёгкой атлетике (Лондон, Великобритания) . * 8 августа — всеобщие выборы в Кении . Президентом страны вновь избран Ухуру Кениата. * 11—12 августа — марш «Объединённых правых» в городе Шарлотсвилл (штат Вирджиния, США). * 17 августа — теракт в Барселоне и Камбрильсе (Испания). Погибли 16 человек, более 120 получили ранения . * 19—30 августа — летняя Универсиада (Тайбэй, Тайвань) . * 21 августа — пожар в Ростове-на-Дону. * 26 августа ** Сильнейший с 2005 года ураган Харви обрушился на шт. Техас, США. ** В боксёрском PPV поединке в полусреднем весе между Флойдом Мейвезером и Конором Макгрегором победу одержал Флойд Мейвезер, непобеждённый американский боксёр-профессионал (50 побед в 50 боях), самый высокооплачиваемый боксёр в истории профессионального бокса . * 29 августа — в ходе ракетных испытаний КНДР ракета Хвасон-12 пролетела над островом Хоккайдо, Япония . * 31 августа — США потребовали закрыть генконсульство РФ в Сан-Франциско в течение двух дней, до 2 сентября. Сентябрь * 3 сентября ** На Землю вернулся экипаж МКС в составе Фёдора Юрчихина, Джека Фишера и Пегги УитсонРоссийский космонавт Фёдор Юрчихин и астронавты НАСА Джек Фишер и Пегги Уитсон вернулись на Землю.. ** КНДР провела шестое ядерное испытание. * 10 сентября — единый день голосования в России . * 11 сентября — парламентские выборы в Норвегии . Правящая правоцентристская коалиция получила 88 мандатов в 169-местном парламенте. Премьер-министром осталась Эрна Сульберг . * 13 сентября ** Выборы президента Сингапура. Президентом страны впервые стала женщина — Халима ЯкобВпервые в истории Сингапура президентом стала женщина.. ** Международный олимпийский комитет наделил Париж (Франция) и Лос-Анджелес (США) правом принять летние Олимпийские игры 2024 года и летние Олимпийские игры 2028 года соответственно . * 15 сентября — космический аппарат «Кассини», после изучения Сатурна и его системы в течение 13 лет, уничтожен путём погружения в атмосферу Сатурна . * 17—27 сентября — V Азиатские игры в помещениях (Ашхабад, Туркмения) . * 19 сентября — землетрясение в Мексике магнитудой 7,1 Mw в 49 км к юго-западу от мексиканского города Пуэбла-де-Сарагоса и в 100 км от столицы Мехико. Погибли 370 человек и более 6000 получили ранения . * 23 сентября — парламентские выборы в Новой Зеландии. Победу одержала Национальная партия . * 24 сентября — парламентские выборы в Германии . * 25 сентября — руководство Иракского Курдистана провело референдум о независимости . Октябрь * 1 октября ** Референдум о независимости Каталонии. ** Стрельба в Лас-Вегасе. * 10 октября — всеобщие выборы в Либерии (первый тур президентских выборов). * 12 октября ** США и Израиль объявили о намерении выйти из ЮНЕСКО . ** Американские власти сняли государственный флаг России со здания генконсульства РФ в Сан-Франциско и торгового представительства России в Вашингтоне . * 14 октября — в столице Сомали Могадишо произошли серии терактов, погибли более 350 человек . * 14—22 октября — XIX Всемирный фестиваль молодёжи и студентов (Сочи, Россия)XIX Всемирный фестиваль молодёжи и студентов пройдёт в Сочи. * 15 октября ** Выборы президента Киргизии. Победу одержал кандидат от социал-демократической партии Сооронбай Жээнбеков. ** Досрочные парламентские выборы в АвстрииКанцлер Австрии проголосовал на досрочных парламентских выборах.. * 16 октября ** Правительственные войска Ирака начали операцию в Иракском Курдистане, заняв Киркук. ** Тропический ураган «Офелия» достиг берегов Европы. * 20—21 октября — Парламентские выборы в Чехии . * 22 октября ** Президентские выборы в Словении . ** Досрочные всеобщие парламентские выборы в Японии . Победу одержала коалиция Либерально-демократической партии и партии «Комэйто»Правящая коалиция получает две трети мест на выборах в Японии.. * 27 октября ** Власти Каталонии объявили об отделении от Испании и провозгласили Каталонскую Республику, не признанную центральными властями Испании. ** Президент Казахстана подписал указ о переходе казахского языка с кириллицы на латинскую графику . * 27—29 октября — VII Международный форум сёги (Китакюсю, Япония). * 31 октября — теракт в Нью-Йорке . Ноябрь * 2 ноября — на Суматре открыли новый вид орангутана. * 2 — 5 ноября — ФСБ России и Центр «Э» МВД РФ пресекли попытку госпереворота террористической группы «Артподготовка», созданной оппозиционером Вячеславом Мальцевым. * 7 ноября — в день 100-й годовщины Октябрьской революции 1917 года вскрыто послание, адресованное коммунистам 21 века. Послание хранилось за табличкой, прикреплённой на здании бывшего предприятия военной электроники «Муссон» (ныне ТРЦ «Муссон») в Севастополе. Аналоги послания были вскрыты и в других городах бывшего СССР (например, капсула в стеле у монумента «Росток» в Пензе)Верим в будущее: в России в день столетия революции вскрыли капсулы времени.. * 8—9 ноября — XIV межрегиональный экономический форум Россия — Казахстан (Челябинск, Россия)Борис Дубровский собрал расширенный оргкомитет по подготовке к проведению в Челябинске саммитов ШОС и БРИКС-2020.. * 8 — 10 ноября — саммит АТЭС (Дананг, Вьетнам)Путин и Трамп обменялись рукопожатиями на саммите АТЭС. * 12 ноября — землетрясение магнитудой 7,3 на . . * 13 ноября — Президентом Словении переизбран Борут Пахор.В Словении объявлены итоги президентских выборов * 14 ноября — в Зимбабве произошёл военный госпереворот, президент страны Роберт Мугабе был помещен под домашний арест . * 15 ноября — в Хабаровском крае России при заходе на посадку разбился пассажирский самолет L-410, следовавший из Хабаровска в Нелькан . * 19 ноября — выборы президента Чили. В первом туре лидирует бывший президент страны Себастьян ПиньераПрезидента Чили выберут во втором туре.. * 21 ноября — ушёл в отставку президент Зимбабве Роберт Мугабе, фактически отстранённый от власти военными после госпереворота. * 24 ноября — вступил в должность новый президент Зимбабве Эммерсон МнангагваНовый президент Зимбабве вступил в должность.. * 25 ноября — глава ЛНР Игорь Плотницкий ушёл в отставку. Исполняющим обязанности главы республики стал Леонид ПасечникЛеонид Пасечник стал и. о. главы ЛНР.. Декабрь * 6 декабря — Соединённые Штаты Америки официально признали Иерусалим столицей Израиля. * 11 декабря — введён в эксплуатацию железнодорожный сектор Журавка — Миллерово (в обход Украины) . * 14 декабря — экипаж корабля Союз МС-05 в составе Сергея Рязанского, Рэндольфа Брезника и Паоло Несполи вернулся с МКС на Землю«Союз МС-05» с тремя членами экипажа МКС совершил посадку в Казахстане.. * 17 декабря ** Второй тур выборов президента ЧилиПрезидента Чили выберут во втором туре.. . Победу одержал бывший президент страны Себастьян Пиньера. ** Запуск космического корабля Союз МС-07 экипаж в составе Антон Шкаплеров, Скотт Тингл и Норисигэ КанаиРоскосмос. РН «Союз-ФГ» С ТПК «Союз МС-07» успешно стартовала с космодрома Байконур.. * 26 декабря — второй тур Президентских выборов в Либерии . Победу одержал Джордж Веа. Наука Спорт Музыка Кино Телевидение Театр Литература Компьютерные игры Общественный транспорт Метрополитен Железнодорожный транспорт Скончались Январь * 1 января ** Энтони Аткинсон, британский экономист. ** , британский философ. * 2 января ** Джон Питер Бёрджер, британский писатель, поэт, критик и художник. ** Виктор Григорьевич Царёв, советский и российский футболист и тренер. * 3 января — Игорь Петрович Волк, летчик-космонавт СССР, Герой Советского Союза. * 6 января ** Баязид Осман Османоглу, 44-й глава династии Османов. ** Октавио Лепахе Баррето, венесуэльский государственный деятель, временный президент Венесуэлы (1983). ** Ом Пури, индийский киноактёр. * 7 января — Мариу Суариш, президент Португалии (1986—1996). * 8 января ** Николай Гедда, шведский оперный певец. ** Али Акбар Хашеми Рафсанджани, президент Ирана (1989—1997). ** Джеймс Мэнчем, президент Сейшельских Островов (1976—1977). * 10 января ** Алексей Владимирович Яблоков, советский и российский ученый-эколог, академик РАН. ** Роман Херцог, федеральный президент Германии (1994—1999). * 12 января — Уильям Питер Блэтти, американский писатель, сценарист и режиссёр. * 13 января — Мики Евремович, югославский и сербский эстрадный певец. * 14 января — Чжоу Югуан, китайский лингвист, экономист и долгожитель. * 16 января — Юджин Сернан, астронавт США, последний человек, стоявший на поверхности Луны. * 19 января ** Рафаэль Разимович Кадыров, российский хоккейный арбитр. ** Лоалва Браз, бразильская певица, солистка группы Kaoma. ** Мигель Хосе Феррер, американский актёр. * 25 января ** Джон Хёрт, британский актёр. ** Мэри Тайлер Мур, британская актриса, певица и продюсер. * 28 января ** Джефф Николс, британский рок-музыкант и автор песен, клавишник хэви-метал-группы Black Sabbath. ** Александр Григорьевич Тиханович, советский и белорусский певец, солист ансамбля «Верасы». Февраль * 1 февраля — Дритеро Аголы, албанский поэт и прозаик. * 4 февраля — Георгий Георгиевич Тараторкин, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, народный артист РСФСР. * 8 февраля — Виктор Викторович Чанов, советский и украинский футболист, вратарь. * 13 февраля — Ким Чен Нам, отстранённый от наследования высшего поста старший брат лидера КНДР Ким Чен Ына. * 19 февраля ** Игорь Ростиславович Шафаревич, советский и российский ученый-математик и диссидент. ** Максим Юрьевич Паперник, украинский кинорежиссёр, продюсер и клипмейкер. * 20 февраля — Виталий Иванович Чуркин, постоянный представитель России при ООН. * 22 февраля — Алексей Васильевич Петренко, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, народный артист РСФСР. * 25 февраля — Билл Пэкстон, американский актёр, кинорежиссёр, сценарист и продюсер. * 26 февраля — Людвиг Дмитриевич Фаддеев, советский и российский физик-теоретик и математик, специалист в области математической физики, действительный член Академии наук СССР. * 28 февраля — Владимир Владимирович Петров, советский хоккеист, двукратный олимпийский чемпион, девятикратный чемпион мира. Март * 3 марта ** Раймон Копа, французский футболист. ** Рене Преваль, президент Гаити (2006—2011). * 9 марта — Говард Ходжкин, британский живописец. * 10 марта — Гидо Кокарс, советский и латвийский хоровой дирижёр. * 12 марта — Анатолий Сергеевич Черняев, советский историк и партийный деятель, помощник генерального секретаря ЦК КПСС, затем президента СССР по международным делам. * 14 марта — Елена Аркадьевна Наймушина, советская спортивная гимнастка, олимпийская чемпионка. * 16 марта — Степан Исаакович Исаакян-Серебряков, советский цирковой дрессировщик. * 17 марта — Инамжон Бузрукович Усманходжаев, первый секретарь ЦК Компартии Узбекистана (1983—1988). * 18 марта ** Сергей Наильевич Гимаев, советский хоккеист, заслуженный тренер России, спортивный комментатор. ** Чак Берри, американский рок-музыкант, певец и автор песен. * 19 марта — Пётр Михайлович Прусов, советский и российский автомобильный конструктор, создатель автомобиля ВАЗ 2121 «Нива», главный конструктор АвтоВАЗа (1998—2003). * 20 марта — Дэвид Рокфеллер, американский миллиардер, банкир и государственный деятель. * 21 марта — Колин Декстер, британский писатель детективного жанра. * 22 марта — Лембит Ульфсак, советский и эстонский актёр театра и кино, кинорежиссёр. * 23 марта — Денис Николаевич Вороненков, российский политический деятель. * 24 марта — Степан Анастасович Микоян, советский лётчик-испытатель, Герой Советского Союза, генерал-лейтенант авиации, заслуженный лётчик-испытатель СССР. * 29 марта — Алексей Алексеевич Абрикосов, советский, российский и американский физик-теоретик, академик РАН (АН СССР с 1987), лауреат Нобелевской премии по физике (2003). * 31 марта — Михаил Наумович Калик, советский и израильский кинорежиссёр. Апрель * 1 апреля — Евгений Александрович Евтушенко, советский и российский поэт, прозаик, режиссёр, сценарист, публицист и актёр. * 4 апреля — Вадим Альбертович Тюльпанов, российский государственный деятель и политик. * 8 апреля — Георгий Михайлович Гречко, советский космонавт, дважды Герой Советского Союза. * 21 апреля — Алексей Алексеевич Большаков, российский государственный деятель. * 30 апреля — Борис Ильич Олейник, советский и украинский поэт, общественный и государственный деятель. Май * 1 мая — Анатолий Георгиевич Алексин, советский русский писатель и драматург. * 9 мая — Роберт Майлз, итальянский диджей и композитор, работавший в различных стилях электронной музыки, родоначальник жанра «дрим-хаус». * 10 мая — Даниил Борисович Дондурей, советский и российский культуролог и кинокритик, главный редактор журнала «Искусство кино». * 11 мая — Галина Михайловна Шергова, советская и российская писательница и сценарист. * 12 мая ** Юрий Борисович Шерстнёв, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. ** Мауно Койвисто, президент Финляндии (1982—1994). * 15 мая — Олег Борисович Видов, советский и американский киноактёр, кинорежиссёр и продюсер. * 17 мая — Виктор Васильевич Горбатко, советский космонавт, дважды Герой Советского Союза. * 18 мая — Крис Корнелл, американский гитарист, композитор и вокалист. * 20 мая ** Александр Александрович Волков, российский государственный и политический деятель, президент Удмуртии (2000—2014). ** Наталия Николаевна Шаховская, советская и российская виолончелистка, народная артистка СССР. * 22 мая ** Владимир Иванович Перетурин, советский и российский спортивный комментатор. ** Виктор Давыдович Купрейчик, советский и белорусский шахматист, гроссмейстер. * 23 мая — Роджер Мур, британский актёр кино, наиболее известный благодаря исполнению роли Джеймса Бонда; сценарист, продюсер. * 24 мая — Александр Васильевич Бурдонский, советский и российский режиссёр-постановщик Центрального академического театра Российской армии. Народный артист Российской Федерации. Старший сын Василия Сталина и внук И. В. Сталина. * 26 мая — Збигнев Бжезинский, американский политолог, социолог и государственный деятель. * 29 мая ** Константинос Мицотакис, премьер-министр Греции (1990—1993). ** Мануэль Норьега, панамский военный и государственный деятель, главнокомандующий Национальной гвардией Панамы, де-факто руководитель Панамы (1983—1989). Июнь * 9 июня — Адам Уэст, американский актёр. * 15 июня — Алексей Владимирович Баталов, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, кинорежиссёр, сценарист, народный артист СССР, Герой Социалистического Труда. * 16 июня ** Гельмут Коль, федеральный канцлер ФРГ в 1982—1998 годах, сыгравший огромную роль в процессе объединения Европы и Германии и в прекращении холодной войны. ** Джон Эвилдсен, американский кинорежиссёр, обладатель премии «Оскар». * 17 июня — Болдуин Лонсдейл, Президент Вануату. * 21 июня — Юрий Иванович Дроздов, советский разведчик, начальник Управления нелегальной разведки Первого Главного управления КГБ СССР (1979—1991), генерал-майор КГБ СССР. * 26 июня — Нафи Григорьевич Джусойты, советский и российский осетинский поэт. * 27 июня ** Микаэль Нюквист, шведский актёр. ** Майкл Бонд, английский писатель и сценарист. * 29 июня — Олег Яковлев, российский певец, бывший вокалист группы «Иванушки International». Июль * 3 июля — Паоло Вилладжо, итальянский актёр, комик, режиссёр и писатель. * 4 июля ** Даниил Александрович Гранин, советский и российский писатель, киносценарист, общественный деятель. ** Светлана Игоревна Кармалита, советский и российский киносценарист. * 5 июля — Ирина Борисовна Ратушинская, советская и российская поэтесса, писательница, киносценарист, диссидент. * 6 июля — Александр Евсеевич Рекемчук, советский и российский писатель. * 9 июля ** Илья Сергеевич Глазунов, советский и российский художник-живописец, педагог. ** Антон Борисович Носик, российский журналист, общественный деятель, блогер. * 12 июля — Тамара Григорьевна Миансарова, советская и российская эстрадная певица. * 14 июля — Анн Голон, французская писательница. * 15 июля — Владимир Алексеевич Толоконников, советский и казахский актёр театра и кино. * 16 июля — Джордж Ромеро, американский кинорежиссёр, сценарист и актёр. * 20 июля — Честер Беннингтон, американский рок-музыкант, вокалист групп Linkin Park и Dead by Sunrise. * 21 июля — Джон Хёрд, американский актёр кино и телевидения. * 22 июля — Артём Михайлович Тарасов, советский и российский предприниматель, депутат, первый легальный миллионер СССР. * 26 июля — Александр Николаевич Столяров, советский и российский кинорежиссёр-документалист, писатель. * 27 июля ** Сэм Шепард, американский актёр, сценарист, кинорежиссёр, писатель и драматург. ** Валерий Павлович Маслов, советский хоккеист и футболист, заслуженный тренер России. * 29 июля — Юрий Алексеевич Рыжов, советский и российский учёный, политический и общественный деятель, дипломат. * 31 июля — Жанна Моро, французская актриса, певица и кинорежиссёр. Август * 5 августа — Ирина Григорьевна Бережная, украинский политический и общественный деятель. * 8 августа — Павел Яковлевич Слободкин, советский и российский артист эстрады, художественный руководитель ВИА «Веселые ребята». * 12 августа — Виктор Фёдорович Смирнов, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, народный артист Российской Федерации. * 16 августа ** Вера Витальевна Глаголева, советская и российская актриса театра и кино, кинорежиссёр, сценарист и продюсер, народная артистка Российской Федерации. ** Кира Николаевна Головко, советская и российская актриса театра и кино. * 17 августа — Сонни Лэндэм, американский актёр, политический деятель. * 19 августа ** Пётр Степанович Дейнекин, советский и российский военачальник, Главнокомандующий ВВС СССР (1991—1992), Главнокомандующий ВВС России (1992—1998), генерал армии, Герой Российской Федерации. ** Брайан Олдисс, британский писатель-фантаст, критик. * 20 августа — Джерри Льюис, американский актёр, комик, режиссёр и писатель. * 24 августа — Джей Томас, американский актёр-комик, радиоведущий. * 26 августа — Тоуб Хупер, американский кинорежиссёр, сценарист, продюсер. * 28 августа — Мирей Дарк, французская киноактриса, модель, сценарист и режиссёр. * 29 августа — Дмитрий Павлович Коган, российский скрипач. * 30 августа ** Мухтарбек Алибекович Кантемиров, советский и российский артист цирка и кино. ** Луиза Хей, американская писательница. * 31 августа — Людмила Георгиевна Рюмина, советская и российская певица. Сентябрь * 8 сентября — Джерри Пурнель, американский писатель-фантаст. * 15 сентября — Гарри Дин Стэнтон, американский киноактёр. * 18 сентября — Зураб Лаврентьевич Соткилава, советский и российский оперный певец. * 21 сентября — Лилиан Беттанкур, французская предпринимательница и меценат, совладелица компании L’Oréal, одна из богатейших женщин мира. * 27 сентября — Хью Хефнер, американский издатель, основатель и шеф-редактор журнала «Playboy». * 29 сентября — Людмила Евгеньевна Белоусова, советская фигуристка. Октябрь * 3 октября — Джаляль Талабани, президент Ирака (2005—2014). * 7 октября — Вячеслав Всеволодович Иванов, советский и российский ученый. * 9 октября ** Жан Рошфор, французский киноактёр. ** Аллан Владимирович Чумак, советский и российский телеведущий, целитель, экстрасенс, писатель. * 15 октября — Дмитрий Юрьевич Марьянов, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. Ноябрь * 1 ноября — Владимир Семёнович Маканин, советский и российский писатель, лауреат Госпремии России в области литературы и искусства за 1999 год. * 8 ноября — Георгий Анатольевич Портнов, советский и российский композитор. * 9 ноября — Камшат Байгазиновна Доненбаева, советский и казахстанский передовик производства и общественный деятель, Герой Социалистического Труда. * 10 ноября — Михаил Николаевич Задорнов, советский и российский писатель-сатирик, юморист. * 11 ноября — Борис Исаевич Ноткин, российский телевизионный журналист и ведущий. * 14 ноября — Виталий Владимирович Шаповалов, советский и российский актёр, народный артист РСФСР. * 15 ноября — Густав Ар (Lil Peep), американский рэпер. * 18 ноября — Малькольм Митчелл Янг, австралийский рок-музыкант, основатель австралийской рок-группы AC/DC. * 19 ноября — Яна Новотна, чешская теннисистка. * 22 ноября — Дмитрий Александрович Хворостовский, оперный певец. * 23 ноября — Николай Львович Годовиков, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. * 30 ноября — Марина Лаврентьевна Попович, советский военный лётчик-испытатель, 102-кратный рекордсмен мира. Декабрь * 4 декабря ** Шаши Капур, индийский киноактёр. ** Али Абдалла Салех, президент Северного Йемена (1978—1990), председатель Президентского совета (1990—1994) и президент (1994—2012) Йемена. * 5 декабря — Михай I, король Румынии (1927—1930, 1940—1947). * 6 декабря — Джонни Холлидей, французский певец, композитор и актёр. * 9 декабря — Леонид Сергеевич Броневой, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. * 11 декабря — Чарльз Марвин Грин-младший (более известен как Angry Grandpa), американская интернет-личность. * 17 декабря — Георгий Григорьевич Натансон, советский и российский режиссёр, продюсер и актёр. * 18 декабря — Ким Джонхён, южнокорейский певец, главный вокалист бойз-бэнда SHINee. * 20 декабря — Бернард Фрэнсис Лоу, американский кардинал. * 21 декабря — Брюс Маккэндлесс II, астронавт НАСА. * 24 декабря — Андрей Зализняк, советский и российский лингвист. * 25 декабря — Владимир Яковлевич Шаинский, советский и российский композитор. * 26 декабря — Валерий Владимирович Бардин, системный программист, один из основателей рунета. См. также Примечания